corpsinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiawase
Background Shiawase Corporation is one of the 10 AAA megacorporations in the 6th World. It is headquartered in Osaka, Japan. In Corporate SINs In the months leading to the 2077 gubernatorial election in Seattle, Shiawase was involved in unexplained events ranging from the sighting of an unidentified dragonNicknamed Prince in Demmalition1's report for . above their Seattle headquarters to the discovery of clones among the candidates running for governorSee to .. The still-mysterious indigo dragon MMFEC had only seen on Thoth's drone's pictures made a dramatic appearance above Shiawase's headquarters at the end of . It emerged from an astral rift during a strong mana storm which incapacitated mages such as Mordecai and caused anger in many Seattleites. Later, MMFEC climbed to the 50th floor of the Shiawase building to investigate and ultimately disrupt a magic ritual held on the plaza there. The emergency stairs used by part of MMFEC were, according to posters, part of Shiawase's healthcare program that required employees to climb 100 stairs a week. While MMFEC and Lottie were fighting three Arislen clones, the dragon took a swipe at the top of the tower and shattered glass fell down on the plaza. As the mass of astral energy, both a mana and physical barrier, that surrounded the area of the ritual was ultimately destroyed by MMFEC's combined efforts, the dragon cast a domination spell that calmed MMFEC, causing them to drop their weapons and leaveSee .. Shiawase first tried to deny any links with the appearance of the dragon. Faced with evidence, they tried to minimize their role, by insisting that they had not created the Arislen clonesSee .. This plot resumedSee . when Miss J sent MMFEC back on the trail of the Saeder-Krupp executive Elijah BurnettSpelling? who had taken Thoth's drone eye and stored it in a Shiawase warehouse until MMFEC retrieved it. By this time, Shiawase was no longer the main focus of the plot. In the Corporate Metagame Notable executives Arislen: Former Head of Marketing Information and Forecasting Department (also referred to as the former CEO of Shiawase by LaurenAs in .). Murdered. Rumors have surfaced that he may have reappeared several months later. Arislen's body was seen in a cryotube during the raid that rescued Saeder-Krupp executive Vorack from a warehouseSee .. The naked man who had claimed to be Arislen was found to be a clone. Three clones of Arislen fought MMFEC in the Shiawase tower on election nightSee .. BerserkChimera: This executive chose to be identified by their Matrix handle for the interview they gave in about Shiawase Biodrones. The whole plot around the unnamed dragon referred to as Prince and the clones of corporate executives, up to is summarized in the headline story of . Business ventures in the Corporate Metagame Kanshisha Consulting Kanshisha Consulting is Shiawase's Law Enforcement SubsidiarySee .. It was renamed Kanashi Consulting in . Shiawase Biotech Shiawase Biotech was the number one global expert in cloning technology and the primary provider of Bioware, cloned and enhanced organsSee . even before the acquisition of NeoNET's Biotech branch. Shiawase gave this statement to Seattle Street News for an article about the state of the Biotech market: “Shiawase prides itself in being the market leader in Biotechnology. Having a strong and proud heritage in biology and the cooperation with other branches within the corporation we’ve made many breakthroughs in technology used for personal health, security and energy. Only recently we have, in conjunction with our Medicine and Pharmaceuticals department, devised a way to significantly shorten the healing process for individuals who’ve had their spines broken or severed. And within our Biotech division we’re already looking into several other ways to speed up said recovery or even apply to other parts of the body. With Shiawase having a presence in Law Enforcement since last year, and the acquisition of NeoPets from NeoNet, we’ve made headway into biodrone research for use in security and safety. Our first biodrone, the '''Cybertooth Tiger', was not long ago and a big success for those who were chosen in the first wave we deployed. There is more news to follow on the biodrone front.'' Last year Shiawase also made several breakthroughs in the universal '''Type O System', allowing us to further enhance the speed, quality and effectiveness of cultivating brand new organs. Next to that, we also introduced a brand new set of ocular and aural enhancements, not just for our mainly human customers, but also available for metahuman use.'' As you can clearly see, Shiawase Biotech is on the forefront of new technology while continuing to support our other divisions. In comparison, our Biotech division is stronger than the ones of our direct competitors....I edited a direct jab at the competition out. '' ''In the field of biotechnology, being at a standstill only means you’ll suffer a setback. Shiawase is proud it is a market leader in this prominent field as we continue to lead into the future. ''Shiawase: Advancing Life”''See . Shiawase Envirotech Contacts at Shiawase described the subsidiary of their corporation that provides food to Seattle thus: ''“Aboritech, a subsidiary of Shiawase Envirotech are the quiet leaders in the agricultural sector. We pride our selves not on being the flashy brand or the fast food of Seattle, we provide the food you eat every day from basic Soy products to super luxury goods.”''See . Shiawase Omnicare Shiawase's Medicine & Pharma subsidiary, is comprised of many different companies resulting in a vast global network of healthcare available to each individual.See Shiawase's complete statement about Shiawase Omnicare in . Category:Corporations Category:Metagame